1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conversion of alcohols and/or ethers and the selective production of light olefins. More particularly, the present invention concerns carrying out such reaction by the utilization of a catalyst comprising a novel class of zeolites in contact with bulky heterocyclic organic nitrogen compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conversion of alcohols and/or ethers to valuable hydrocarbons, e.g., olefins and/or gasoline range material, in the presence of ZSM-5 class zeolites is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,894,103; 3,894,106; 3,894,107; 3,899,544; 3,928,483; 3,998,899; 4,083,888; and 4,083,889. Disclosure of this nature is also found in numerous scientific publications such as J. Catalysis 47, 249 (1977); J. Catalysis 53, 40 (1978); and J. Catalysis 61, 155 (1980).
In many of these aforementioned patents, substances such as P, Mg, SiO.sub.2 and C are used to poison binder activity and to increase diffusion constraints. It is an object of this invention to produce useful materials such as C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins without using such substances. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a novel process for the selective conversion of alcohols and/or ethers to light olefins.